


Business Lover

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 黑帮头子渣x情报头子瓜，中老年人玩玩情趣的故事。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. business lover

夜色渐袭，乌云压得越来越低。今天下午刚落了一场大雨，街道还没干，平时看着平坦的道路上积起了一个又一个大大小小的浅浅水坑。  
街边最大的霓虹招牌准点亮起，多彩的星体围绕着“BLUE MOON”的字样。沉重的雕花铁艺大门由两个带着黑色手套的男人推开。伴着令人牙酸的“吱呀”声的落下，安静了一个白天的室内热闹了起来，早早等在门口的客人们鱼贯而入，生怕找不到好座位。  
BLUE MOON是曼彻斯特著名“景点”之一，近几年兴起的网红会所，不少人都会来这里打卡标记，一般人都坐在外圈，当然外圈的美女帅哥确实也足够养眼了。而内圈通常是提供给有实力大把大把洒票子的有钱人的。

比起其他人，克洛普姗姗来迟，他踱着闲散的步子踏进会所大门，不断游走在大厅内地迎宾人员热切地上来迎接，脸上挂着让人感到非常舒服的微笑。  
“先生，请问您需要些什么呢？”  
“我是来找人的。”克洛普说着，对迎宾人员报以一个过于灿烂的微笑，“佩普在吗？”  
红发的迎宾人员废了好大的劲儿才控制住自己不在客人面前失态，胃一下子坠到底部。稍微了解过“BLUE MOON”的人都知道，“BLUE MOON”的“佩普”只有一个，就是这儿的经理。虽然和其他会所经理不同，佩普偶尔也会待客人，但也仅仅是偶尔。  
“好的，请问怎么称呼您，您有预约吗？”红发男人艰难地保持营业微笑，他希望克洛普能知难而退，要知道瓜迪奥拉先生因为上个季度突然下滑的营业额至今仍是低气压状态，就连以前几个为数不多的长期客户都拒绝接待，不消说还有其他预约。  
“尤尔根 克洛普。”迎宾人员企图在克洛普的脸上看出哪怕是只有一丝的心虚或者慌张，但是他没有。  
“您先坐，我帮您去问一下。”红发男人把克洛普安置在座位上，匆匆离开，寻求解决方法。  
内圈主要是店里的头牌，大多也是瓜迪奥拉的心腹。红发男子站在内圈边上观察了一会儿，终于让他找到了一个空闲的人：估计是预约了德布劳内的那位从马德里来的同乡人迟到了。

“凯文！”  
金发白皮肤的比利时人转身，看见一个穿迎宾礼服的红发男子急切地向自己招手，他皱了皱眉，走过去。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，刚才有位先生说要见经理。”红发男子说道。  
“叫什么，长什么样？”听完对方说话德布劳内眉头皱得更加厉害，他有一种莫名的不好地预感。  
“他自称尤尔根 克洛普，金头发，很高。”红发男人解释。  
德布劳内光是听到这个名字就感觉眼皮剧烈地跳动了一下，作为瓜迪奥拉的心腹之一，他自然清楚“BLUE MOON”暗底下干的是什么勾当，对尤尔根 克洛普这个名字也是熟悉得不能再熟悉。LIV一直对BLUE MOON的情报圈子虎视眈眈，明里暗里交锋数次，BLUE MOON并没有占到多少便宜。  
“好，我去和佩普说。”德布劳内说着，转身走向瓜迪奥拉的办公室。不管来的人到底是不是LIV的克洛普，他都不放心这么一个定时炸弹放在眼皮子底下却装作不看见不去处理。

德布劳内深吸一口气，敲了敲瓜迪奥拉的门。倒不是他有多怕这位“BLUE MOON”的实际掌权人，只是要面对克洛普总是让人紧张的。  
“进来。”  
德布劳内应声推开门，瓜迪奥拉正坐在沙发上翻阅资一本他这辈子大概都不会看的书籍。  
“什么事凯文？”  
“克洛普先生现在在外面，说找您。”  
很明显。德布劳内观察到瓜迪奥拉挑了挑眉。这位曼市最大的情报头子故作镇定地合上书籍，慢悠悠地开口：“人都上门了哪里有不见面地道理，请人进来吧。”  
“好的。”德布劳内听罢，利落地关上门，他一点也不想掺和这两个中年男人的破事。

德布劳内将瓜迪奥拉地意见传达给红发男子，扭头就看见了他今天唯一的客户。

克洛普在人群中异常扎眼，不仅仅是因为高挑的身材和暗金色的头发，更是因为他的穿着在一众潮牌和休闲礼服中显得格格不入的运动套装。他也曾经建议瓜迪奥拉可以适当放弃西装衬衫试试休闲装，也不知道注重仪表的西班牙人有没有采纳建议。  
红发男人迅速锁定克洛普的位置，带人穿过精心打扮的人群走到瓜迪奥拉的房间。  
“让您久等了，经理就在里面。”红发男子说道，帮克洛普敲了敲房门。瓜迪奥拉就是这样一个人，就算只是伪装，也要做到极致。

是瓜迪奥拉亲自来开的门，他给克洛普让出一个身位，让人进来。  
这其实不是克洛普头一次来瓜迪奥拉的办公室，但每一次他都会感叹这人在生活上对自己的优待。  
“很抱歉，出于礼貌我应该带瓶酒来的。”克洛普看着沙发背后的被各种酒瓶填满地酒柜，开玩笑说道。  
“德国的啤酒不错。”瓜迪奥拉回应，谁都知道德国来的LIV头子除了啤酒什么都喝不惯，“吃饭了吗？”  
“还没。”克洛普回答，反问，“吃海鲜炒饭吗？”  
“你是客人，你做决定。”瓜迪奥拉说道，走到厨房前自如地系上围裙。  
“好的，就海鲜炒饭。”克洛普从容地做到沙发上，拿起瓜迪奥拉之前搁在茶几上的书翻看了几眼又放了回去，拿起遥控器打开电视。  
两个人之间的氛围异常和谐，温馨又居家，让不知情的外人看来还以为是一对共同历经多年风雨的恩爱伴侣。

瓜迪奥拉从冰箱里拿出材料，熟练地处理好鱿鱼和虾，切好扇贝肉，弄好其他材料。橄榄油下锅，加入洋葱爆香，油烟机的声音响起。克洛普听着这声音下意识摸了摸肚子，站起来走到瓜迪奥拉旁边顺了几块番茄块。  
乳白色的生米倒入煸炒出汁水的番茄里，瓜迪奥拉一边翻炒一边说道：“帮我拿一下红酒，柜子第三层左起第五瓶。”  
克洛普按照瓜迪奥拉的指示拿过那瓶开了一半的酒，顺便把软木塞拔开才递给他。  
“这酒好像不错。”克洛普跃跃欲试。  
“计在你账上。”瓜迪奥拉回答。带着微甜酒香的酒红色液体倾倒而下，酒液浇在半成品里，混合了番茄、洋葱和珍珠米的味道散发出馥郁的食物香气。瓜迪奥拉把事先准备好的海鲜放进锅里用勺子摁压了几下，挤了一些柠檬汁下去，盖上锅盖。  
“有什么事？你不会单纯的只是为了吃顿饭才过来的。”瓜迪奥拉摘下围裙，微昂起头面对克洛普说道。这个德国人真的是该死的高。  
“谈生意，佩普，我想和你谈谈BLUE MOON。”  
“没门儿尤尔根，没门儿，就算你把上个季度的二十个点还回来都没门。谈其他的我非常欢迎。”  
“那我们只剩下吃饭谈情了。”克洛普作势无奈耸肩，说道。他早就预料到了这点，要是哪天瓜迪奥拉同意了和他谈谈“BLUE MOON”的事才算反常。

窗边，穿运动套装的克洛普和穿奶黄色高领毛衣的瓜迪奥拉相对而坐，这画面显得有些诡异又莫名亲密。  
克洛普大概是真的饿惨了，一刻不停地把食物往嘴里送，对面的瓜迪奥拉则显得悠闲不少，有一口没一口地啜着杯中的酒。  
因着下午刚下过雨，空气不在那么粘稠，窗户大开，偶有几阵夹杂着会所门口人群欢呼声的风吹进来，给看起来像样板房的房间增添一些活力。  
克洛普突然愣住了，他感觉有什么东西伸进了自己的裤管里，顺着胫骨往上，缓慢地撩起自己的裤腿。而瓜迪奥拉仍旧是一副悠然自得的模样。  
克洛普放下餐具，装模作样地抽了张纸巾擦了擦手，右手伸到桌子底下稍稍弯腰捉住那只作乱的脚。作为曾经的BARCE头牌，瓜迪奥拉自然不缺乏调情技巧，然而克洛普从来不按常理出牌。刻意撩人的腿被猛地抬起，瓜迪奥拉用力撑住桌子边缘才勉强撑住身形。他能感觉到指腹粗糙的拇指轻轻抵住自己的脚踝处，以一种缓慢的、让人冒鸡皮疙瘩的手法隔着棉袜抚摸凸起的骨头。两人的处境瞬时发生了倒转。  
“佩普你是真的非常非常不想谈生意啊。”克洛普笑着说，他攥着瓜迪奥拉细瘦的脚踝，指腹摸索嶙峋的踝骨，微微有些粗糙的棉袜手感让克洛普想起他们第一次做爱的时候，瓜迪奥拉西装裤下穿着的那双长长的铅灰色西装袜，漆黑的皮质袜圈像第二层皮肤锢在膝弯下方。  
“你是个很好的情人，我不想失去你。”瓜迪奥拉没被克洛普突如其来的举动弄得气急败坏，他托着下巴抬眼看着，当他认真看一个人的时候，总是显得认真又深情。  
瓜迪奥拉口中的“好情人”终于松开手上的禁锢，站起来，弯腰，吻了吻爱人的额头，而后是嘴唇。克洛普的舌头尝起来有小麦啤酒和海鲜炒饭的味道，混搭的滋味不算差，瓜迪奥拉松开齿关让克洛普轻易地进入自己的口腔，难得地放弃了主动权由克洛普主导这个亲吻。  
克洛普看起来像一只很好抱的大型抱抱熊，亲吻的时候却是侵略性十足，灵巧的舌头熟稔地撩拨薄薄的口腔上颚，缠着瓜迪奥拉的舌头往里推，好像想用舌头给瓜迪奥拉做个深喉一样。瓜迪奥拉摘去克洛普碍事的框架眼镜：灰蓝色的眼眸如同英格兰风雨欲来的阴沉沉的天空，但比那更澄澈。他伸手遮住对方的眼睛，毛茸茸的睫毛扑闪着搔刮掌心，让人心痒痒的。瓜迪奥拉是唯一一个敢遮住克洛普眼睛的人。  
一吻结束，两人的呼吸都有些急促。克洛普张开双臂拥住小自己一圈的西班牙人，把他整个儿收在怀中。他们拥抱着谁都看不见周遭的环境，缓慢地蹒跚着摸索床的位置，期间不小心踢到了房内的某个装饰，但是这无关紧要。  
楼下依然吵闹，但这与屋内的人并无关系。

瓜迪奥拉的小腿撞到了床板，克洛普搂着对方的腰一起倒在床上，一条腿插进他两腿之间。  
“你确定要现在做，我会吐在床上的。”瓜迪奥拉捧着克洛普的双颊磨蹭，开玩笑说到。  
“我不嫌弃。”克洛普眯起眼翘起嘴角说到，蹭了蹭瓜迪奥拉的鼻尖。  
克洛普带着德国人的办事风格，干脆利落地脱下自己的T恤伸手去扒瓜迪奥拉的毛衣。他们迫不及待地拥吻在一块儿，这次倒是瓜迪奥拉占了上风。瓜迪奥拉跨坐在克洛普腰上，饱满的臀部抵着胯部挤压那根还在沉睡的阴茎。他伸手解开克洛普的腰绳，手掌胡乱地抚摸小腹。克洛普曲起长腿把人往自己身上送了送，双手正好能够拢住两半丰腴的臀肉，弯曲手指揉捏着不时往两边掰开。瓜迪奥拉保持着定期清理后穴的习惯，柔软的穴口被有些粗糙的手法拉扯得变形。手指探入宽松的休闲裤里，舒适的布料里没有多余的遮蔽布料，正好方便克洛普工作。后穴顺利地吞吃下半指，再要往里过程就变得有些艰涩。  
瓜迪奥拉发出一声闷哼，难耐地拧了下腰臀，他探过身去翻床头柜里备着的避孕套和润滑剂。银色锡铝纸的一串小薄片恰巧掉在克洛普胸前，瓜迪奥拉直起腰慢吞吞脱下裤子，在掌心挤了一些润滑剂抹开，往后探去。他的肩膀近几年变得圆润了一些，但在做动作的时候仍旧能够看见肩角突起的漂亮弧度。克洛普抚上因情欲而泛起绯红的麦色皮肤，干燥的手掌紧紧贴住肩头。克洛普是一个热衷肢体接触的人，这正合了瓜迪奥拉的意。热度的交叠在情欲中从来都是一加一大于二的，克洛普毫不意外地看见瓜迪奥拉的瞳色变得深沉。

克洛普收拢手臂把瓜迪奥拉抱了个满怀，搂着人翻身把人压到身下，他跪起在瓜迪奥拉面前，分开双膝分别抵住瓜迪奥拉的左右腿。高大的德国男人捞过丢在枕头边的润滑，又熟悉地翻出此前瓜迪奥拉没拿出来的尖嘴口。  
“抱歉，忍不住了。”克洛普笑了一下，把普通挤压式瓶盖换成了尖嘴口的盖子。细长的瓶口探入后穴，透明的啫喱顺着挤压的动作滑进肠道。带着凉意的粘腻液体落在温热的肠子里，瓜迪奥拉冷得打了个激灵。克洛普吻住瓜迪奥拉不住呻吟的双唇，双指探入代替爱人刚才未完成的工作。瓜迪奥拉伸手扯过一个枕头垫在身下享受起对方“服务”。  
指节粗大的手指草草怼进穴里，克洛普轻车熟路地找到瓜迪奥拉体内的敏感点，指头抵着那一小块摁压抽插。先前填入的过多的润滑从交合处溢满出来，黏糊糊地，淌到手掌上，流到腿缝里。  
克洛普的扩张算不得粗暴，但是也是侵略性极强的，每次抽出插入都会故意地蹭过前列腺，带出身下男人夹杂着细碎呻吟的浊重呼吸。瓜迪奥拉下意识想并拢双腿，可逐渐酸软的大腿并不能和克洛普抗衡。  
而克洛普还变本加厉地把瓜迪奥拉的腿根拉得更开。他抽出手指，三下五除二脱下裤子给自己套上避孕套。粗大的阴茎寸寸没入，柔软的肠肉顺从地包裹住柱身，瓜迪奥拉捂着自己的小腹，恍惚间以为隔着肚皮就能够摸到克洛普的性器。  
掐着腿根的手指松开，瓜迪奥拉习惯性的将双腿架到克洛普的腰上，他有一双公鹿后足一般的腿。克洛普的手掌从手感颇丰的大腿外侧摸到腰际，因着长期坐办公室瓜迪奥拉的腰上长出一圈软肉，摸起来舒服又可爱。  
“别玩了… …”瓜迪奥拉略有些难堪地遮住眼睛，嘟囔着说道，软糯沙哑的声音从喉咙里滚出来，是常人无法看到的示弱。  
克洛普轻笑着挥开瓜迪奥拉的手臂，细密的吻落在眉心，而后是浓密卷翘的睫毛、鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。这次的亲吻比一开始的时候缱绻不少，克洛普也终于在性事中表现得像个成熟的中年男人。舌尖轻巧地顶开双唇探入口中，温柔地起对方的舌头轻轻拉扯纠缠。双唇稍稍分开又迫不及待地交叠，间隙间方能窥见艳红唇舌相缠的风情。  
“尤尔根，尤尔根… …”瓜迪奥拉含糊地呢喃着克洛普的名字，双腿收紧，双手揽着克洛普宽厚的背脊，几乎把整个人都贴了上去。由于职业的原因，瓜迪奥拉极少在床笫间这么依赖一个人。克洛普是个例外。  
克洛普握住瓜迪奥拉的腰往上一提，把人整个抱着坐了起来，阴茎插入的愈加的深，顶的瓜迪奥拉刹那有些反胃。  
“我都怀疑你把蛋塞进来了，太他妈深了。”瓜迪奥拉悲哀地发现自己永远无法真正适应克洛普的尺寸，德国人的阴茎就像他的个头一样优越。  
“我巴不得。”克洛普不甘示弱地回答。原本干燥的手掌被汗水打湿，宽厚的掌心顺着背脊向上攀爬，握住因为突如其来的深入而弓起的脖颈。他抚摸着脖子凸起的那一块骨头，回味刚才描摹的肩胛骨的形状。佩普身上真的有很多美妙的骨头，克洛普不禁感叹。

他们做爱，肢体一刻不停地接触彼此互相传递着情欲的灼热，欲火隔着骨骼烧灼，本该填满骨髓的地方被欲酿替代。深红的性器不断地抽出插入，带出一点儿被干得红肿的肠肉，粗粝的阴毛在柔嫩的臀尖磨出一片绯红。克洛普捧着瓜迪奥拉的臀肉揉搓，不时轻轻拍一下感受臀肉在手中的晃动。要他说瓜迪奥拉的屁股才是“BLUE MOON”最佳。  
瓜迪奥拉被克洛普颠得不行，不甘心地在他身上的明显部位留下吻痕，从耳垂背后顺到肩膀，而后是平直的锁骨。克洛普穿惯了宽松的休闲装，这一连串暧昧的吻痕足以让他被别人笑话一阵子。  
被撑开的穴口处被强迫插入一个指节，瓜迪奥拉倒吸一口气，在锁骨尖的位置留下最深的痕迹。  
“疼？”克洛普笑眼看着瓜迪奥拉，他撤出手指时一脸无辜，好像刚才作怪的人不是他一样。  
“嗯哼。”被肏开的瓜迪奥拉尤其软。当然，平时只要不触及他的底线他也不是一个脾气多硬的人就是了。  
克洛普抱歉地吻了吻瓜迪奥拉的唇角，瓜迪奥拉前倾接受了这份无言的致歉。

性爱结束后两个人才又一次意识到自己不再是曾经的年轻人，酸软的腰让他们一时半会儿不想从床上爬起来冲澡。瓜迪奥拉汗津津贴近克洛普，枕着他的手臂揉着下巴上的软肉玩。  
“要不你来BLUE MOON吧，我给你安排个好位置。”  
克洛普捉住瓜迪奥拉的手指，在无名指根处吻了一口：  
“没门，佩普没门，除非你同意带着BLUE MOON加入我们。”

次日  
瓜迪奥拉醒来的时候床边已经没有了人，本来被打开的窗户合了起来，外面又开始淅淅沥沥地下起雨。他从床上下来，门边的伞筒里果然少了他最喜欢的那柄黑伞。瓜迪奥拉去冲了个澡，浴室里还残留着似有若无的淡淡的沐浴露的味道，克洛普大概没有离开多久。  
随手披了件浴袍，瓜迪奥拉走到床头，克洛普给他留了张纸条。  
——“For once?”上面还画着一只有些抽象的简笔卡通鲨鱼，旁边放着一个铂金的指环。  
瓜迪奥拉拿起指环打量了一下，套进无名指，大小正好。  
——“Marriage, yes. Cooperation, no way.”瓜迪奥拉手指翻飞，给正在回利物浦的路上的克洛普发了条短信。

【番外】  
克洛普难得穿着西装，跟着当时的老板晃晃悠悠走进巴萨罗那最大的夜店。  
BARCE的灯光有些迷幻，冰蓝和浅红的灯光交替打在克洛普身上，照得那一头璀璨的金发格外耀眼，白皙的皮肤在灯光下显得更加苍白，衬得他不像是现实的存在。克洛普穿不惯西装，觉得有些闷，手指扯了扯深蓝的细领带，显得有些不耐烦。这正是这一无意的举动，给他本就锐利的长相平添了几分难以接触的意味，让不少对他有意的男女放弃心中的打量。

“呵呵，BARCE的经理确实漂亮，可惜不出台了。”年长的男人顺着克洛普的目光看去，说道。  
“经理？”克洛普微微皱起眉头，“真年轻。”

“佩普，你在听我说话吗？”克鲁伊夫叼着糖果问，这位将BARCE带出逆境的掌权人向来不喜欢别人忽视自己。  
“哦，抱歉约翰… …”瓜迪奥拉这才回过神，但他的脑子里还是刚才的那个男人，他回想着清冷的灯光照在男人身上的样子，不禁感慨幸好龙只是传说中的生物。  
“算了，我看你心思不在这里。”瓜迪奥拉是克鲁伊夫唯一亲自带的学生，宠爱的程度和要求的高度成正比，若是换了旁人绝不可能这么轻描淡写地一笔带过。

接连陪三个人聊完天，瓜迪奥拉觉得自己脑袋有些发涨，今天的状态真的不是很好。  
瓜迪奥拉从侧门走出去，点了根香烟，转头恰好撞到那位让自己在克鲁伊夫的教导下失去专注力的金发男士。  
“不玩得久一点吗？”瓜迪奥拉主动凑上去问，“觉得没意思？”  
他怕二手烟熏到对方，故意举得远了些。  
“晚上还有些事情要做，不想嗨过头。”克洛普揉了揉头发回答，柔顺的金色发丝穿过修长的手指，发梢在霓虹灯光下泛着漂亮的色泽，让瓜迪奥拉一时失神。  
“橙子味的吗？”克洛普嗅了嗅空气的味道，问。  
“嗯，是啊，要来一根吗？”瓜迪奥拉忙不迭翻出西装袋里的烟盒，全然把在克鲁伊夫手下学的技巧抛诸脑后。  
克洛普抽出一支烟含进嘴里，手指夹着香烟靠近，深深吸了两口。  
看着克洛普呼出苍白的烟雾，瓜迪奥拉觉得自己同这绚烂的世界隔绝了。

“你是这里的经理？这儿挺好玩的。”克洛普突然说话。  
“不，我不是约翰，我可比他年轻多了。”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，不带恶意的调侃自己的老师。他和克洛普没什么形象地坐在侧门的台阶上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“我说呢，你看起来这么年轻。”克洛普抖了抖烟灰，说，“你很漂亮，我第一眼就注意到你了。”  
“我也是。”瓜迪奥拉回应，他凑近吻了吻克洛普的侧脸，“事情很重要吗？我可以提早下班的。”  
“真是可惜。”克洛普回答，“我不能错失这次机会。”  
“好吧。”瓜迪奥拉扫兴地撇撇嘴，掐灭了烟，站起来吻了吻克洛普的额头，“祝你好运，陌生人，今夜的星星因你而闪烁。”

克洛普望着瓜迪奥拉离开的背影，看着那随瓜迪奥拉走路的动作而摇晃的宽大西装下摆发散思维。  
他可真甜。


	2. what's your name？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外后续

一觉睡到大中午，克洛普很久没有睡过这么长的时间了，昨天的一切都很顺利，从布置到发生，再到处理案发现场、逃离，一切都是一气呵成。克洛普打着哈欠从床上坐起来，揉了揉自己金子一般的发丝。  
巴萨罗那的天气灿烂依旧，阳光隔着厚厚的白色蕾丝窗帘斜射进来在大理石地板上打下一片浅海似的阴影，克洛普拉开窗帘，被刺目的光线闪得眯起眼睛。房间霎时被照得亮堂，娇艳的鲜花、特色的装饰画、桌上宣传明信片，房间里的物品一一摆脱昏暗的笼罩变得鲜活起来。克洛普想起了昨天晚上遇见的青年，他也是这样热切又灿烂，恍惚间，克洛普好像又闻到了那股淡淡的橘子爆珠的味道。

克洛普订的明天上午回德国的机票，他有的是时间出去晃荡，外面的阳光让他放弃了黑色的西装外套。他穿了昨天的衬衫和西裤，没打领带，松散的纽扣和有些皱皱巴巴的衣物给他添一种本不该属于他的慵懒气质，配上那头略显随意的金色头发和用作掩饰的金细边框架眼镜，足以让人移不开眼。老实说作为一个杀手，克洛普太耀眼了。  
巴萨罗那的街道规划富有规律却又错综复杂，没走几分钟克洛普就发现自己应该是迷路了，不过好在他还记得旅馆的地址，不至于真的回不去。克洛普一点也不紧张，他双手插兜漫游在巴萨罗那的大街小巷，午后的太阳照得他骨头都酥麻。之前路过一片广场，一个画画的老头拽着他叽叽歪歪说了一堆他听不懂的西班牙语，连比划带猜才勉强意会老头是想给他画肖像，对此克洛普只能抿着唇微笑着拒绝，职业如此。而他转身的时候，看见一个姑娘穿着红裙和金色的高跟鞋，她旋转的裙边掀起干燥的热浪，惊起一片白鸽。  
这真的是一个非常适合养老的地方，克洛普想到，他本不是一个提前策划退休生活的人，况且他这种混迹阴暗面的人能不能退休也是个问题。但是巴萨罗那的这个午后很美，美得克洛普想做梦。

又来到这里，克洛普仰头看着那块硕大的招牌，粉红和浅蓝的招牌在白天里暗淡了不少，门口也出奇的安静，只有几个穿制服的服务员蹲坐在门口聊天抽烟。  
俱乐部还没开始营业，克洛普也不好进去，但是他也不知道自己应该去哪里，只是呆呆的站着。坐在阶梯上的服务员们交谈的声音越来越大，活像一群野鸭子。直到一个浑厚却高亢的男嗓喊了几声“beauty”，克洛普才反应过来他们可能在讨论自己。他转过身看向他们，其中一个男人大胆的向他招手。

“您来的太早啦先生，不过您想的话我们也可以带您溜进去哦。”男人操着一口蹩脚的英语叼着烟冲克洛普挤眉弄眼，西班牙人总是有着让人措手不及的热情和对美丽事物过分的热爱。  
“谢谢您的好意… …”克洛普拒绝道，夜总会的后台千篇一律他又不是没见过，何况溜进去万一又被赶出来岂不尴尬。他和这处与城市同名的欢乐场之间的微薄的关联仅限于昨夜的青年。

门的另一侧传来一些声音，克洛普顺着服务员们的目光扭头看，他看见了昨天的青年，青年换了一身卡其色的西装，版型依旧宽大，可笑的墨镜遮住了他天真又多情的眼睛。  
“是你！”青年发出惊喜的声音，欢快地小跑过来，却在礼貌的距离范围内刹住了车，他摘下墨镜笑盈盈看着克洛普，仿佛在期待着什么。  
“是我，又见面了。”克洛普感觉自己一下子被什么情感给击中了，他这时候倒像是一个典型的德国人，努力克制着自己的情绪好让自己不显得像个一见钟情的爱情傻子。  
“一夜不见你看起来更好了。怎么，觉得我昨天的提议不错？”见克洛普还在装，青年直接点明了自己的意思，他想约会，和克洛普约会。

瓜迪奥拉天生就是干这行的，克鲁伊夫曾这样评论他的学生。年轻人顶着一副明媚得有些稚气的皮囊老少男女通吃，多情的眼睛能让他一刻间陷入爱情，把金主们钱包或者情报压榨得干瘪。他专情不长情，那架势恨不得和全世界都谈一场恋爱。  
可他对克洛普真的太热情了，热情到以至于丢掉了已经玩得得心应手的调情套路。

看着这画面，几个不安分的吹起来口哨，他们像催促校花答应球队队长告白一样催促克洛普要么牵起瓜迪奥拉的手，要么吻下去。  
德国男人彼时还没有修炼出那样的大心脏，由于工作的原因甚至没有谈过几次恋爱，他耳廓通红，也不知道是太阳晒得还是害羞的。  
到底还是瓜迪奥拉先主动的，他踮起脚在克洛普的侧脸吻了一口，睁着那双不知道骗过多少人的巧克力棕的眼睛真诚看向他，说：  
“我现在很有空，如果有必要，我今天晚上也很有空。”  
都说到这份上了克洛普还有什么理由拒绝，于是他牵起瓜迪奥拉的手。西班牙青年的手要小一些，也要薄一些，掌心干燥而温热，非常适合握入手中。

“和约翰说一下，我今天不上班了！”瓜迪奥拉冲自己的同伴喊道。克洛普听不懂瓜迪奥拉在说什么，但是觉得很快活，牵着瓜迪奥拉的手，克洛普感觉两人心跳的频率也在渐渐重合。

去著名景点约会从来都不是本地人的选择，第一次来巴萨罗那的克洛普成功错过了圣家族大教堂、毕加索博物馆等等等等… …  
但也算不上可惜。  
瓜迪奥拉拽着克洛普先是买了据说是整个巴萨罗那最好吃的冰淇淋，然后又要带他去电影院。

“电影院，万一我不喜欢看电影呢？”克洛普握着冰淇淋问道。  
“那你喜欢什么？我带你去。”瓜迪奥拉回问。  
“没有不喜欢。”克洛普笑着回答，隔着玻璃镜片的蓝色眼眸宛如这一碧如洗的晴空。  
“那就都听我。”瓜迪奥拉说道，他的语气听来颇有些傲慢，但克洛普感觉他更像是在撒娇。  
就像他昨夜想的那样，这个男人甜得过分了。

电影院有些年头了，土石混合堆砌而成的墙壁上爬满了爬山虎。瓜迪奥拉去售票口买了两张票，提着一大桶爆米花牵着克洛普走进去。  
室内的温度驱散了午后的暑气，沁人心脾的凉意使人宁静。他们随便寻了两个位置坐下，这个时间点电影院的观众总归不会太多。  
银幕上播放的是一部黑白的老电影，男女主谈着傻兮兮的一帆风顺的恋爱，甜蜜、无趣，异常适合约会的小情侣。当电影里的女主仰着精致清纯的脸蛋问男主是否爱她的时候，想必现实中也会有些女孩这样问自己爱情中的男主。但克洛普和瓜迪奥拉不会问，因为他们都将这段相遇心照不宣地划作露水姻缘。  
渐渐的，瓜迪奥拉对电影失去了兴趣，他将目光投向身边的男人，仔细端详。来自德国的男人具备一切让人坠入爱河的外部条件：高大英俊，有湛蓝的眼眸和薄薄的粉红色的嘴唇，更枉论他还有一头过分灿烂的柔顺金发，足矣让他立刻成为人群中的焦点。他的笑也很好看，瓜迪奥拉想到，无论是大笑的爽朗还微笑时的恬静。

“你在看我，不是你建议来看电影的吗… …”

哦对了，还有他的声音，该死的低沉色情。瓜迪奥拉一瞬间想捂住自己的脸，同时他又庆幸克洛普只是一个来巴萨罗那公出的旅客，因为他还没做好长久爱一个人的准备。  
克洛普借着电影的光线能够看见瓜迪奥拉泛红的耳垂和侧脸，内心腾升了一股报复的快感。他伸手捏了捏瓜迪奥拉滚烫的耳垂，在对方惊讶的表情中吻了上去。瓜迪奥拉的嘴唇有些凉意，口腔中留有香甜的爆米花的味道。瓜迪奥拉的舌头尝起来像是一块布丁，柔软且顺从，它的主人主动管了却不习惯别人主动，傻傻的让克洛普捏着自己的下巴操控他们之间第一个真正意义上的亲吻。  
荧幕里响起了结婚的曲目，克洛普这才松开瓜迪奥拉，青年的唇被吮吸压迫得发红，在幽暗的灯光下泛着水色想让人一吻再吻。克洛普也这么干了，他又要去捏瓜迪奥拉的下巴，却被对方逃开，有了一次被偷袭的经验瓜迪奥拉主动揽住了克洛普，这次两人势均力敌。  
  
  
电影结束后走出电影院，时间已经不算早了，克洛普握着瓜迪奥拉的手小小的打了个哈欠。  
“接下来呢？去哪里？”他问。  
“我饿了，去吃晚饭吧。”他说道。  
克洛普一阵无语，人看着挺瘦胃口倒不小，刚才那两个小时半里大半桶的爆米花都进了西班牙人的肚子里。  
瓜迪奥拉好像看出了克洛普的心理活动，笑着接下去又说：  
“餐厅距离这里有好远的。”  
说真的，克洛普不太能够理解瓜迪奥拉在这种细枝末节的地方的精致，为了买一个冰淇淋两人在大街上走了半个小时，为了看场电影又走了几乎半个小时，现在又说吃完饭的地方很远。不过这也算不得讨厌，反正克洛普现在有大把的空闲时间可以消耗。  
  
公交车上也是人数寥寥，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉坐

在最后排的角落里，凑在一起像两朵紧紧挨着的天堂鸟。  
窗外的景色不断往后略过，天边的云朵的颜色渐渐变深。  
下车的时候天边已经燃烧成一篇火红，灰色的烟云逐渐逼近。金色的太阳半轮已没入海水，落日将它的余晖奋力抛向海边。  
“这里距我住的酒店很近。”克洛普瞥见一处熟悉的建筑说道。  
“那可真是太巧了，不知道你有没有吃过这家店。”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，今天下午他好像一直都在笑。  
没有，克洛普心里想道，我还没来得及探索周边的好去处就被你拉着四处约会。

傍晚的温度没有下午的热，坐在室外温度刚刚好，夹杂着海水味道的风习习从海面吹来，带着些许的凉意。  
“你有什么不吃的吗？”瓜迪奥拉翻着菜谱问对面的人。  
克洛普看了看周围，说道：“我只喝啤酒。”  
瓜迪奥拉撇撇嘴，打了个响指叫服务员过来。

墨汁海鲜饭酱汁浓郁鲜香可口，塔可的表皮金黄脆甜，只是啤酒的味道稍显逊色，几口食物下腹，克洛普感觉自己的肚子空空如也。而明显是饿了有段时间的瓜迪奥拉风卷残云一般地已经将小半盘海鲜饭消灭，嘴角还不甚体面地粘着酱汁。  
“你为什么这么瘦？”克洛普问道。  
瓜迪奥拉迷惑地抬起头，没听懂克洛普在说些什么。  
克洛普指了指两人餐盘里食物消耗进度的差距，用动作解释着。  
瓜迪奥拉没有正面回答，他向克洛普抛了一个飞眼：  
“宝贝儿，晚上就让你知道我的肉都长哪儿了。”  
亲昵的称呼让克洛普背脊发麻，但是从瓜迪奥拉口中喊出来的感觉不赖。  
“那晚上去我那儿？”克洛普问，当然这句问句里没有任何疑问的语气，他已经知晓答案。  
“当然！”瓜迪奥拉说道，一口把半个塔可塞进嘴里，好像深怕克洛普反悔似的又把半个塔可塞进对方嘴里。  
克洛普艰难地把剩下半个塔可吞咽下肚，含着瓜迪奥拉的指尖吮吸了一下，将上面粘着的碎渣卷入口中，他认定了瓜迪奥拉就是一个爱撩却不受撩的。

克洛普出门的时候没有拉窗帘，窗外霓虹已经亮起可房内还弥漫着阳光的味道。克洛普打开空调，嗡嗡作响的机械声驱散了屋内的闷热。瓜迪奥拉不安分地拥住了克洛普，勾过他的脖子吻住喉结。德国男人有一节纤长的脖颈，喉结伶仃的凸起，瓜迪奥拉含住那块上下滑动的软骨吮吸，使它对得起“亚当的苹果”这一代号。  
克洛普搂着瓜迪奥拉，帮他脱去西装外套，手掌隔着衬衣沿着脊柱摸猫似的往下摸，手指插进栓紧的裤子里。正如瓜迪奥拉自己所说的，他这么多东西没有白吃。

“top？bottom？”瓜迪奥拉不知道什么时候脱了鞋子，像一个舞蹈初学者一样踩在克洛普的脚上，抬头问。  
“老实说，我以前没试过和男人做爱。”克洛普诚实地回答，他摸了摸鼻子，似乎有些不好意思。  
“那我可真是荣幸。”瓜迪奥拉说着揪住克洛普的衣领在唇角吻了一下，身体前倾顺势把人压在床上。  
瘦削的手指拎着两边宽松的衣领缓缓扯开衬衫，细密的吻落在苍白的胸膛，一路向下，在小腹处留下几枚吻痕。皮带被挑开，唇舌隔着内裤含住还未苏醒的性器，在灰色的棉质布料上晕开一块水渍。  
克洛普隔着薄薄的布料感受瓜迪奥拉灵巧的舌头和温热的口腔，扶着他嶙峋的肩膀，几乎就想这样插进他嘴里。  
克洛普起身把瓜迪奥拉捞回自己身上，伸手捞过床头柜上的避孕套和润滑剂塞进瓜迪奥拉手里。  
“教教我，亲爱的？”

操，犯规，瓜迪奥拉心里暗骂道，他绝对是在报复。身下这张英俊的脸蛋和抵着屁股的让人无法忽视的阴茎让他无暇多想。他脱下自己的裤子，连带着内裤一起丢在地上，捉过克洛普的手腕在他的手上挤了一大坨润滑剂：  
“其实和操女人也差不多。”  
修长滑腻的手指试探地探入，肠肉立刻热切地拥吻上来迎接外来入侵者。瓜迪奥拉的肠子又热又湿，软得像一块新鲜破开的牡蛎。克洛普忙不迭地塞进第二根手指，逼着瓜迪奥拉发出一声近乎啜泣的声音：  
“你慢点… …找找我的前列腺，大概一指半的位置。”  
瓜迪奥拉向后扭着屁股，主动找克洛普的手指挨操。  
紧窄的肠道艰难地包裹着两根手指，克洛普小心翼翼往塌下的腰尾上又挤了一些润滑剂填入后穴。做爱应该是很快乐的事情。  
两根手指并拢在穴内摸索了一会儿，把里面翻搅得一团乱，指腹摸到一点凸起，克洛普试探地摁了一下，左手几乎要握不住瓜迪奥拉的腰。  
“这儿？”克洛普试探着问道，又往那处摁了一下。  
“是的… …是的… …”瓜迪奥拉整个人脱力砸到克洛普身上，趴伏着小口喘气。

三根手指一齐插入后穴，克洛普几乎把一整瓶润滑剂都填了进去，手指搅动抽插带出令人面红耳赤的水声。  
“可以了，可以了。”瓜迪奥拉小声说道，他摸到克洛普勃起的性器，突然心下一凉。手里的性器摸起来又粗又长，顶端还带着令人心慌的弧度。  
完蛋了，瓜迪奥拉心想。

瓜迪奥拉抬起上身，扶着克洛普的阴茎一点点往里插，有段时间没有开张的后穴艰难吞吃着粗大的性器，额角泌出的细汗在灯光的作用下闪闪发亮。  
紧致的肠肉吞吃着柱身，克洛普掐着瓜迪奥拉的腰，拇指陷在腰后的两个小窝里旋转打圈。瓜迪奥拉突然软了身体，失力把性器都吃了进去，肥硕的龟头顶到最深，让瓜迪奥拉彻底失掉了主动权。  
克洛普就着这个姿势搂着瓜迪奥拉交换了两人的体位，捞起瓜迪奥拉两条腿架在肩膀上，压下去把人叠起来操。瓜迪奥拉的袜子还未褪去，紧绷的小腿包裹进布料里，皮制的袜圈固定在膝弯下不让它褪下。  
性器长驱直入碾过每一处敏感，瓜迪奥拉开始怀疑克洛普是否有对自己撒谎。他神思涣散着发散思维，目光又停驻在那一头金发，略有些汗湿的金发在昏黄的暖色光下也没有被剥夺锐利之感，隐约见他甚至能够看到一丝血色。  
这哪里是太阳，这明明是狮子。  
瓜迪奥拉伸手揽住克洛普宽阔的肩膀拉进两人的距离，他凑近克洛普的耳廓轻声呢喃着自己都不知道的言语，却让克洛普背脊泛起一阵凉意：  
“你身上好像有血的味道。”  
覆着薄汗的手掌托着后颈，手指感受着欢欣的脉搏跳动，克洛普只消突然用力，这鲜活的脉搏便不再跳动。  
“你说什么？”克洛普捏着后颈稍稍用力，问道。  
“我说了什么？”瓜迪奥拉有些迷茫，他不清楚自己刚才说了什么，克洛普的攻势让他几乎溃不成军。  
瓜迪奥拉不知道，克洛普便也不在追问，他握住瓜迪奥拉凹陷的膝弯越顶越凶，要把人操进墙里似的，就好像只要今天和身下这个漂亮的西班牙男人做得足够尽兴第二天被警车警报声吵醒也没有关系。贫瘠的胸膛泛起剧烈的潮红，瓜迪奥拉感觉自己快要被克洛普操死了，但他没有喊停，反而帖得更紧，双腿和腰被压得酸痛，可下身的快感仍旧顺着脊柱源源不断腾升，他是在追逐快感，也是在追逐一夜的爱情。  
天边群星仍在闪烁，马路上也依然热闹，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉缠绵着却只能听见对方的心跳。

太阳升起，海面又被照得波光粼粼，瓜迪奥拉被阳光吵醒，发现克洛普已经收拾好了一切准备出门。  
“给我一个吻。”瓜迪奥拉拖着刚醒来的特有的慵懒长调依着床头说道。  
克洛普松开拉杆箱，走到床边坐下给了瓜迪奥拉一个绵长温柔的早安吻。  
“帮你叫了早饭，等下送上楼，记得吃。”克洛普说到，又吻了吻瓜迪奥拉的眼睛。  
他们告别得就像一对甜蜜的新婚夫妻，可是他们就连对方姓甚名谁都未曾知晓。


End file.
